Tib-bits
by Freaye
Summary: Story ideas that I came up with, but never really got to finishing. Some of these I might continue...
1. Konoha's Speed Mistress

**Note: This is not an actually chapter. Instead, only a preview to an upcoming book I am writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: The Yellow Flash was renown for his speed. His daughter, even more so. Even without the use of Hirashin, she is the fastest woman alive. **

**The challenge given to me: Make a Female Naruto Fanfic that isn't all about romance. Female Naruto must have parts of the Uzumaki line - the dense 'gold' chakra, the superhuman body. Are allowed to use certain justsus - Kushina's chakra chains, Sage mode, etc. **

* * *

**Konoha's Speed Empress**

Naruko Uzumaki was to live a life full of both hardship and rewards. She was to become the World's Savior, and Konoha's Unpredictable Knuckle-headed Ninja that never quite makes it past genin but becomes a kage anyway. Atleast, that was what she was _supposed _to do. No, a single divergent changes everything, leading her onto a perhaps brighter path.

Naruko trembled, looking up at the man with wide eyes. Just outside her room was the rapidly cooling bodies of Konoha ANBU. "You look just like him." The man uttered. He had a rough voice, almost as he had been smoking. Looking at his neck, Naruko realized why. A hideous scar was scratched into his neck. It looked as if someone had tried to slit his throat but messed up halfway.

"I look...just like who?" Naruko instinctively knew that if she could him talking, then maybe she could survive this encounter. "You don't know." The man muttered in a sort of mocking realization. His head threw back and laughed. Naruko's blood ran cold. The man wasn't right in the head. His beetle like eyes glinted as he stared at her like she was a fresh rabbit fit to kill.

"Oh...this is rich. The Yellow Flash's daughter, damned by her own people."

A man, an ANBU outside was barely conscious. He had a massive cut from his waist to his shoulder. The blow was designed to cut him in half, but his ANBU armor stopped it. When he heard what the Iwa Ninja said, he quickly realized things.

One: Uzumaki Naruko was actually Namikaze Naruko.

Two: The Yondaime Hokage was a sacrificing man, making his own _child _none the less, _daughter _a jinchuuriki.

Three: If he didn't do something, the _dead_ man who saved his _life's_ daughter was going to_ die._

The man grunted, slowly pushing himself off the ground. Hopefully Naruko would keep talking. It would maybe give enough time to atleast send out a warning signal. He pressed his hand against his shoulder, where the black seal of ANBU was burned into his flesh. His fingers lit up with chakra, and he pushed it into the seal.

Theoretically, it would work. Hokage-sama used it to alert ANBU of missions, or even send messages. No ANBU he knew of did the opposite. He simply pulsed out the signal _'Iwa Assassin in Konoha. Jinchuuriki in danger.' _The ANBU slumped forward, knowing his job was done. He could only hope that Naruko would buy time. His eyesight fuzzed over, a side effect of blood loss. His only thought before blacking out, was hoping that Naruko survived.

...

Hiruzen looked over at the pale form of Naruko, suddenly feeling decades older. When the odd signal was sent through, all the ANBU, past or present felt and understood it. It led to a virtual army of ninja heading to Naruko's location. Every ANBU knew the dangers of a dead jinchuuriki, knowing the moment she died, the Kyuubi would be released and able to wreck Konoha again.

The Iwa Nin realized this and tried to kill her before they could reach him. Naruko had only barely survived a cut that would have severed her body into two by moving backwards. She would have the scar for the rest of her life. "Hokage-sama, she is stable. She will recover in a few days." said the ANBU medic, her body unusually tense.

She was Naruko's regular doctor, and loved the girl like a sister, even if she hid it well. That reminded Hiruzen of the situation. The village was in an uproar. News of the Iwa Nin's appearance quickly spread, and he feared that they would be asking for Iwa's blood soon. "And of Tora?" Tora was the ANBU who sent the message and the only survivor of Naruko's guard.

"He's awake." Hiruzen nodded, heading to the room next door, where Tora was held. "I see you're awake." Hiruzen stated, staring at Tora. His mask was off, revealing the man's face. "Hokage-sama." Tora said, trying to stand up but falling backwards from the pain. "Explain." Hiruzen said, his eyes narrowing down on Tora. Tora knew the Hokage was displeased with the failure of the guard.

"The Iwa Nin used odd techniques...no handsigns at all. He only used his arm, which morphed into a sword. He was fast, faster than all of us. Before we knew it, he had cut down Dove and Mouse." Tora admitted. "I only managed to survive by backing up and getting a serious wound instead of a fatal. I was bleeding out and forced to play dead."

Hiruzen's mind whirled. "How did you get the message in?" Tora blinked. "I didn't expect it to work. I figured that since you can contact us, theoretically, I could contact you." Tora said. Hiruzen sighed. "I thank you. Without the quick thinking...who knows what the Iwa Nin would have done." Hiruzen turned to leave. "Hokage-sama! If I may ask...is Naruko's real last name Namikaze?"

A blast of killing intent choked Tora, and the room filled with tension. "Where...did you hear that?" Tora blinked away tears of pain from his eyes. His wounds were getting aggravated. "The Iwa Nin called her...Yellow Flash's daughter..." Tora wheezed. The pressure disappeared. "This is an S-Ranked Secret, Tora. I expect you to never mention it?" Tora nodded.

Hiruzen's mind flashed through ideas, before settling on one. A smirk morphed onto his face. "Tora...perhaps you can help me with something." Tora gave the Hokage an anxious look. "Yes sir?"

...

"Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke -an ear bursting squeal erupted, drowning out the groans-, and...Uzumaki Naruko." Iruka finished. "Naruko?" Iruka blinked. "Ah! She is a special case. She couldn't go through the academy the normal way because of circumstances, but she is powerful enough to pass the exam." Sakura puffed her cheeks out.

"I don't even know her! How could she be on my team!?" Sakura said, clearly disliking the idea of another girl on the team. The air suddenly became cold, as Iruka lost his smile. "Are you questioning the Hokage's orders? You should know that's _treason. _Punishable by _death. _You are apart of a dictatorship. Do not forget that." Iruka said coldly.

Sakura and the rest of the class were taken back. They had never seen the true side of Iruka before. "N-No...I'm not." Sakura said quietly, fully cowed. The Jounin and Hokage spectating frowned. "You'll have your hands full with that one alone, Kakashi." muttered a man. A woman scoffed. "She's clearly a fangirl. They don't make Kunoichi like they used to..."

A knock outside the classroom caught everyone's attention. "Come in." Iruka said. The door opened, revealing a girl. Her long gold hair bounced with every movement, her wide blue eyes looking around the room. "You are?" The girl blinked. "I am Uzumaki Naruko." She said, giving him a note. "You can sit beside your teammates. Sasuke raise your hand." Sasuke rose his hand, and Naruko casually bounced over.

"It's nice to meet you both." Naruko said.

...

Naruko coughed, blood dribbling down her mouth. She desperately palmed the only weapon she had left, an odd tri-pronged blade the Hokage had given her years back. "Sasuke...I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back if I have too!" Naruko cried. She shakily rose, the wound caused from the Chidori weighing her down.

Sasuke could only look at her in disbelief. He had stabbed her inches from her heart but she was still standing! The ugly feeling of jealousy gripped his chest. Why would she be able to do something he couldn't!? Naruko flung the blade forward, her eyes flashing with grim determination. Sasuke dodged, bending. A swift puff from behind him made his eyes widen.

Turning around with speed, he tried to block the blow from the shadow clone. Naruko was about to lunge forward, when she felt an odd tug on her navel. Improvising, she 'followed' the tug, blinking in surprise when she appeared just yards away from Sasuke. She lunged forward, and with a swift chop to the back of the neck, Sasuke fell forward unconscious.

She caught him, turning back to the odd blade. _'That feeling...it was...familiar.'_

...

Satsuki was a Mist Chunin, who was loyal to the Yondaime Mizukage. She was a spiteful person, who once dreamed of being a jonin, or even a hunter-nin. Perhaps she could have...if she had a Kekkei Genkai. When the Yondaime Mizukage started the Bloodline Massacre, she had been delighted. She had only been a genin at the time, and had been promoted a chunin when she had murdered the children of the Yuki bloodline.

She never knew today was going to be the day she died. She never knew her death, and the death of others would make that little girl a legend. It was even worse that she was a _Uzumaki, _a clan that the Mist still fears to this day. Satsuki had heard of the horror stories of the Uzumaki, even if she had thought that they were greatly exaggerated.

Now...she knew for a fact that they were all monster within human skin. Hair as red as blood...said to turn that color through the death of their enemies. As she watched the little girl cut through their forces like water, her golden hair slowly turning to a crimson, she knew it was true. She was too fast, fast enough to leave afterimages.

That little girl...revolutionized it. Her afterimages moved, with her, but at a far slower pace. While they aimed to kill the afterimage, she killed them from behind. It was as if having two of the little girls, with one an illusion the other real. Satsuki closed her eyes, feeling the girl's presence behind her. A sharp tug a pain and she felt no more. _Darkness engulfed her..._

It was that day, one Naruko Uzumaki gained the Nickname _Speed Mistress. _She was immediately placed as an _S-Rank, _for she had slaughtered a whole battalion within seconds, a feat only preformed by Minato Namikaze. Only a week later, the news of her parentage swept across the nations. Iwa was perhaps too silent, perhaps too shocked by the news. They held a festival every year on Minato's death, than his progeny appears with skills matching her fathers at the age of 15.

Even her father had gained his notoriety in his twenties. She...was another thing entirely.

* * *

**This is basically an idea I had. I was going to run with it...but got sick and lost the plot bunny. Hopefully I can start writing it when the bunny visits again. Does anyone get the Alice in Wonderland vibe when plot bunnies are mentioned?**


	2. A Second Life

**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: In a world where an incident that should have never happened. Reincarnations start to remember their past lives... (Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters remember their Past Ninja lives, in which the already awesome characters...become more awesome.)**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**A Second Life**

**Chapter One - At The Age of 7**

Kyoko was a very sweet child. Very popular as well, with boys and girls alike. She wore her heart on her sleeve, with expressive brown eyes and dimpled smile. But, the moment she turned 7, everything changed. She had dreams, dreams unlike any she had ever seen. Dreams so, so very _real. _Dreams of another world, full of Ninjas and Chakra.

She was very pretty in the dreams, with long blonde hair and amber eyes, the same eyes she has now! She always wore her hair in a ponytail or low pigtails. She had a strange name, Tsunade. Senju Tsunade. She was a princess in the dreams. Tsunade-hime, the villagers would call her. She had such a nice grandfather. The Shodaime Hokage! He taught her how to gamble, and how to laugh and have fun.

In the dreams, Kyoko watched with saddened eyes when her grandfather came back home in a body bag. The whole village mourned in the dream. Her grandpa's student, Koharu or something, took her aside and asked her if she wanted to become a shinobi. Tsunade accepted, and was a genius in the academy! There she met the other two geniuses, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Tsunade didn't like either of the two. Jiraiya was a pervert. Orochimaru was a creepy silent person. Her sensei, her Grandfather's student was Sarutobi Hiruzen. She learned from him, and got closer and closer to her fellow students. Kyoko was happy, because they seemed like good people. She even learned how to summon! Then...she learned _medical jutsu._

Kyoko watched as Tsunade blossomed, forming new techniques left and right. She saved people, and revolutionized medical techniques of her era. She kept on revolutionizing, as her friends, Jiraiya and Orochimaru blossomed as well. Jiraiya, the Spy Master. Orochimaru, the powerful Jounin of Konoha.

But it had it's downsides. Kyoko watched with horrified eyes through Tsunade's view of her first kill. It was a traumatizing experience. Kyoko had gotten sick that night, which had worried her brother. Luckily, the next dream she had was of Sarutobi-sensei counseling her. That helped Kyoko a lot. Kyoko watched as war erupted, watched as she, no Tsunade killed with great ease.

She watched as they earned the title _Sannin. _She watched as her team fell to pieces, and her lover died. She watched as Orochimaru turned darker and darker, afraid to do anything. She watched Jiraiya try and fail to bring Orochimaru back. She watched as she-Tsunade grew bitter, and went into gambling and alcohol.

She watched Tsunade waste slowly away, dragging her student Shizune across the land. She watched Tsunade's debt pile up with sad eyes. Then..._light came. _In the boy of someone who reminded her so desperately of Nawaki. _Uzumaki Naruto. _The boy who dragged Tsunade back to Konoha, and made her take up the Hokage's mantel.

Kyoko cheered for Tsunade, as she slowly remade Konoha. She watched as Tsunade quarreled with those rat-faced grannies, the elders. She watched with great distaste as Danzō tried again and again to run her out of office.

Kyoko never noticed that she had started to refer to herself as Tsunade as well. Or that her attitude began to change, becoming a mix between the two. All she knew, was that she was Tsunade as well as Kyoko, the Best Medic Ninja in the world and the School Idol. When the visions finally stopped, Kyoko and Tsunade became one.

That's when everything changed. She was still the kind, sweet girl, but she had grown wiser. Her dream changed to being a doctor. Then, at the age of 9, she decided to try unlocking her chakra. Granted, in her mind it was both stupid and smart, but she had to do it.

_Kyoko closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. Pulling herself into a lotus position, she began to look deep within her. She searched for the soothing blueish-green energy she had deep within her. The energy she used to heal with. The energy she used to kill with._

_Her eyes snapped open, as a oh so familiar blue energy blasted off of her. Cracks appeared in the ground she was on, as she unleashed Kage worth reserves. Unknown to her at the time, people all around Namimori whipped their heads to the source, eyes wide with recognition. 'Impossible...' was the main thought going through their heads._

Kyoko smiled peacefully, unmindful to the large crater she had just formed with her petite hands. Her eyes glinted with pride. _'I need to work more on control...and get medical books!' _Tsunade, now Kyoko smirked. She was going to take the world by storm.

...

Tsuna rolled in his bed restlessly, his eyes flickering between brown and orange. He had been having strange dreams since the age of 7. It was about another boy, a boy who Tsuna admired. His name was Naruto, who took everything those mean villagers gave them and still smiled.

Tsuna wanted to be like Naruto, and had learned from the dreams about kindness and will. He dreamt of Jiji, Teuchi, and Ayame-nee-chan. He slowly learned of Naruto, and the power of wearing a mask. Naruto wore the mask of an idiot to protect himself, even when he was cunning and mischievous. A true trickster and kitsune. Tsuna wore the mask of a no good, hiding his talents just like Naruto did. To protect himself from his father's enemies and keep his mother safe.

He watched him befriend Iruka-sensei, and earn another special person. Tsuna had very few special people just like Naruto, but he tried as hard as he could to keep them safe. His father, mother, and grandfather. He knew what his father was doing, protecting him by being away so much, and comforted his mother because she didn't realize it just yet.

He watched on with disgust when Mizuki tricked Naruto, and shattered his trust for anyone working for a snake like Orochimaru. He learned of the existence of the Kyuubi, and inwardly laughed at the sheer coincidence of Naruto acting like a kitsune. He actually activated his Hyper Intuition because of his fear of being tricked like Mizuki tricked Naruto, not that he knew of course.

Unknown to Tsuna, he was rapidly maturing due to Naruto's memories, or to him, dreams. It allowed him to look at the world with a broader eye, and see the truth in people. He saw why Naruto always complimented Sakura, even if she was rude and always hit him. Because Naruto could see the potential in her, and in Sasuke. That allowed him to never hate his bullies or teachers, knowing their was something within them that could change them for the better.

The mission in Wave was the first time Naruto met the Kyuubi. It was also the first time Tsuna did. There, an agreement occurred. Naruto was a born trickster, who secretly judged those around him. The Kyuubi, while older, was a Trickster as well. The Kyuubi and Naruto might hate each other, but that didn't stop the begrudging respect they gave each other. They were both tricksters, and tricksters respected their own kind.

Tsuna saw the start of the chunin exams, and met Orochimaru. Snakes were to be hated, Tsuna learned. He watched Sasuke fall into darkness the moment he earned the seal. He _felt _the corrosive, tainted chakra that pumped out of it. He knew just like the Naruto of time knew, that he had to be fast to save Sasuke from the clutches of a snake.

He learned that Gaara was a jinchuuriki as well, and truly learned the meaning of being a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki was a weapon, an animal that was to be kept on a leash. Atleast, that was what most of Konoha's shinobi viewed, even his own sensei, Kakashi. But...some of them didn't. Jiji viewed him as a regular person. That made Naruto and Tsuna adore him even more.

He met Jiraiya, which initially made Naruto and Tsuna dislike him because of his perverted tendencies. But, after a day with the man, he saw his true colors. The perverseness was a mask to hide the pain, and on par with mask of dumbness Naruto wore. That was why he quietly respected the man, seeing him for who he was, unlike everyone else. They were similar in that area, tricking everyone that knew them. Only few saw behind their masks, which made it all too bittersweet.

He watched the combined forces of Suna and Oto try to destroy Konoha, and he was given the duty to stop Gaara. That was when the two clashed, and Naruto showed his true colors. Transforming the Toad Boss into the form of Kyuubi would predictably enrage Shukaku. It did, and gave Naruto the opening to wake Gaara up. He then had a heart with him, which made Tsuna wiser.

He saw the aftermath of the invasion, and by the Kami's above, _Jiji _was _dead. _Jiji was Naruto's precious person. It made Tsuna sad for days, which worried his mother. Then, he went off on the mission with Jiraiya to get Tsunade, or baa-chan. He saw the clash of the sannin, which awed Tsuna, and made him realize how small he was in the world. He saw Tsunade take up the Hokage's position, and her become a precious person to Naruto.

Tsuna didn't realize it, but he had started viewing Naruto as himself. They were one in the same, even if Tsuna only subconsciously realized it at first. He cried the day Sasuke left Konoha, and shattered Naruto's trust. Naruto was a trickster, and it was not in his nature to trust one who broke his trust. He knew, even if Sasuke came back, he never would view him the same again. And that realization hurt Tsuna as much as it hurt Naruto.

He was dragged by Jiraiya on a 3 year trip, which was both fun and learning. He saw the world for what it was, and learned of Jiraiya's dream of peace. He learnt much on the trip, most of which he hid for aces. It was very funny, that when he got back to Konoha, everyone just expected him to just have learn how to use Kage Bushin with his taijutsu, maybe learn a few jutsu or two.

Naruto had grown wiser during that trip, and used it to trick all of those to believe he only used Kage Bushin and Rasengan. They would only learn later that Naruto was hiding much.

He rescued Gaara from the Akatsuki, and saw Sasuke again. Sasuke may not have realized it at first, but he soon learned that Naruto's true weapon was not his strength. It was his skill in deception. Tsuna watched as Naruto rescued various people, and even went back in time. Then..._Pein. _Jiraiya was _dead. _Another Naruto could not protect.

The only man who could truly understand him was gone. The man he viewed as a father, a sensei...gone. Tsunade quickly flung him to the Toads, where he learnt to be a sage. He worked on it for a month, then the old toads realized the messenger to Konoha was dead. Naruto was quickly summoned there, and he saw what a wreck it was.

A giant crater. Pein, no Nagato had caused it in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna watched as Naruto fought and destroyed the six paths, then he saw him argue with Nagato. He saw Naruto realize that Nagato was a Uzumaki, which made it even more bitter to him. It was a cruel fate, to find family only for them to die afterwards.

Tsuna saw the village of Konoha view Naruto as a hero. It perhaps would have disgusted him, their rapid change of views from monster to savior, but Tsuna had grown wise. He watched as Danzō took over Konoha, and met Tobi. Tobi, a man who sent both Tsuna's and Naruto's instinct into overdrive. A man even the Kyuubi hated.

He watched Sasuke become an S-Rank missing nin, and for the Kage summit lead to an alliance. The drums of war beat. The Fourth Shinobi War was starting. Naruto was no fool, and he only deceived those around him into believing that this 'mission' had fooled Naruto. He went through the special training, and met his darker side, then his mother.

His mother was beautiful. She made Naruto feel loved, just like Nana did to Tsuna. She even had the same verbal tick Naruto had that popped up when nervous! She helped him tame the Kyuubi. Then, he and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Bee busted out and went to the battle field. Naruto created Kyuubi enhanced shadow clones, which helped to defeat the undead army.

The jutsu that created the army disgusted Naruto. He was a sage, and revered life. He knew that this jutsu broke the balance between life and death, which he felt when using Sage mode. This disgusted Tsuna as well, who knew the nasty feeling Naruto got while near the undead. He watched the Juubi be summoned, and Sasuke arrived with the undead Hokage. He still played the fool mask then, and had actually deceived Madara and even the allies with it.

Naruto knew his duty. He accepted it with the grace of someone willing to die for their cause. Tsuna still remembered the massive flashback it had caused.

_Naruto looked over at the Juubi, his brilliant chakra cloak like a sun amongst the tired Alliance. His eyes narrowed, and a smirk made it's way onto his face. Three puffs of smoke made Naruto smile. It may have seemed to the others that he was just creating more shadow clones to fight, in which he was, but not in the way they viewed it._

_The four Naruto's flashed away with speed that surprised the Alliance, and appeared in a square formation around the Juubi. "Naruto? What are you doing?" said Sakura. Right beside her stood the undead and alive Kage and Sasuke. Running through handsigns, the four Naruto's slapped their palms on the ground. To the surprise of everyone, a glowing seal flashed underneath them._

_Before they could stop it, a barrier had formed. "N-Naruto?" demanded Sasuke. "How are you able to do this? You don't know seals at all." Tsunade asked. Naruto only smirked within the barrier. "Didn't you know? Deception can be a Shinobi's greatest weapon. You honestly thought I would come back from a Training trip with Jiraiya-sensei knowing nothing except a few new taijutsu moves and using shadow clones better?" Naruto snorted._

_The all flinched back. "It is one of the reasons why Kurama and I get along so well. We're both true tricksters. Jiraiya was one as well, a master spy." Naruto said. The undead kage gave him different looks. Looks of realization. They now understood what Naruto would be willing to do. Die for his cause._

_ "I'm also a Uzumaki. Sealing is in my blood, you know." He said, turning around. Golden chains emerged from his back, tying down the Juubi. _

_"Kushina's chakra chains..." Minato muttered. Naruto only gave off a sad smile. "Live on." He raced through handsigns. The shinigami formed behind him. Everyone realized what he was about to do. "I entrust you with the future! Do not betray that trust." Naruto called out. "Shiki Fuin!" Naruto was taking the Juubi to the grave. "What about us Naruto!? Why would you just give yourself up!?" cried Sakura._

_Naruto smiled. "My dream was never to be the Hokage. It was to prevent the Jinchuuriki to never happen again. I never want another person to suffer the fate the Jinchuuriki do." Naruto admitted. The Shinigami reached down, and with a single movement, cut his soul. Naruto died, only days before his 18th birthday. Tsuna's eyes snapped open, his eyes wide with a sort of pride. He had died as Naruto the hero, but he would live a Tsuna the protector._

That was when Naruto and Tsuna truly merged. Tsuna smiled, thanking his mother for the food she made. He wasn't a fox in this life. He was a lion instead. He still retained parts of Naruto, but he was Tsuna now. Forcefully tripping over the stairs, he secretly smiled. In this life, he would live to an old age. Besides, he still needed to train up to his full potential.

Tsuna's now permanently glowing orange eyes looked to the sky. The sun was rising, he noted happily. A new life would be becoming as well. Tsuna gave his mom a brilliant smile, a "Sweet!" coming from his mouth. He had developed another verbal tic in this life. He was still thanking the heavens it only popped out when he was truly nervous.

Secretly sticking a leaf under his clothing, Tsuna used chakra to stick. His chakra was slightly different now. Instead of the familiar gold, it was a brilliant orange to his delight. Orange was his favorite color in both lives it seemed. Tsuna turned his head west, to the large chakra burst, a large smile forming. It seemed Tsunade had been reincarnated as well.

...

Takeshi dreamt of being another person. It was very odd, granted, but he really didn't think of it at the time. He dreamt of bubbles, odd as it was. One minute he was Takeshi, the next he was Utakata, the baseball enthusiast, the jinchuuriki.

...

Hayato dreamt of being another person, which made him think he was insane for awhile. Perhaps he was, but he didn't think so. He was Hayato in the day, and he was Fu, the Jinchuuriki of the seven-tailed.

...

Ryohei was an extreme boxer, even at a young age. He had a large willpower, something that confused everyone around him. How could a child willing scar himself to become a better boxer? When Ryohei slept, he dreamed of another boy. His name was Lee. He had the physical disability of not being able to use chakra, something that was like a lifeline to shinobi.

Ryohei watched as the downtrodden Lee met Gai-sensei, a man who encouraged Lee to go forth and become an amazing Shinobi even if he couldn't use chakra. It was what attracted Ryohei to boxing in the first place. It was similar to Goken, the taijutsu Lee and Gai used.

...

Mukuro had gone through 6 Paths of Reincarnation. During the last one, his most recent predecessor, he felt himself oddly enough began to merge with the lifetime of memories. He was a girl, his name Anko. Anko had a generally peaceful life, and had finished the academy for ninjas. Then, Anko was apprenticed to a man named Orochimaru.

He was a stern, cold teacher that taught her how to be a ninja, how to summon, how to really everything. He was her hero. Then he planned the training trip...that changed everything.

It was strange. He was greeting people that she didn't know, who called him Orochimaru-sama. Maybe they were his loyal spies, and he was a spymaster like his teammate. But, Anko had a horrible gut feeling.

He ran Anko into the ground, and gave her 'medicines' that made her insides burn and rebel. Anko plowed through it, determined to make her sensei proud. She became chunin level with ease, before he did something that shattered Anko's life. A single bite was all it took.

A horrible, _corrupted, evil, slimy chakra _crawled inside of her, trying to take over. She fought it with all she had knowing that if she gave up she would die. She knew that on an instinctual level, and like any organism would fight just for a second more of life.

...

Nagi was a beautiful girl. In her mother's eyes she was more an abomination. A stain. Nagi grew up thinking that it was okay to think of yourself as a freak. Until her seventh birthday, that is. She had dreams, of another life. It was the only thing that kept her going. By day she Nagi, by night she was Hinata Hyuuga.

Nagi and Hinata were very similar, in Nagi's eyes. They were both painfully shy, even if all they wanted to be was open and loud. They were their parent's failures, who viewed them with unreasonable harshness.

Hinata had byakugan, and while Nagi didn't, she memorized the points anyway, knowing that it was important. What Hinata didn't have was illusions, no genjutsu. Nagi had a ridiculous affinity for them. Hinata's sensei since she was a small child was Kurenai-sensei, a master of genjutsu. Nagi learned from Kurenai and Hinata's genjutsu lessons, recreating multiple genjutsus into illusions.

Then, Hinata met Naruto-kun. Nagi didn't love him like Hinata did, but still viewed him with high regard. Nagi watched as Hinata stalked Naruto, which while a little odd in her opinion, made her day with the humorous acts the pair got into as children.

...

Hibari had two lives. He lived two lives atleast. At day he was Hibari Kyouya, the boy who used tonfas to deflect bullets and said "I'll bite you to death." At night he was Uchiha Sasuke, all around Emo and avenger. Atleast, he was for the better 7/8s of his life. His first years were...happy. He had a full family, with a mother, a father, and an older brother. Itachi - his favorite

...

Hana was a prim, proper child. A little lady destined for greatness. Then, the day she turned seven she had dreams that would change her life. She dreamt of being another girl, one so similar to her. Mabui, she was called.

She was born into the village of Kumogakure, and quickly climbed up the ranks as an assassin and lightning mistress. She was the perfect lady, and was given the duty of being the Raikage's secretary.

* * *

**I might continue this...I'm actually very enthusiastic about this one. I really do want to finish it, but the plot bunny has temporarily waved goodbye... ~FireKitsune313**


	3. The Perfect Spy

**Thank you for taking an interest in my book! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: In which Harry Potter is an amazing **Metamorphmagus**, and various spy agencies discover is valuable uses. And Harry Potter is far more Slytherin than anyone would expect. (Harry is a muggle spy with magic that kicks magical world ass!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, and I just wish to write out a plot bunny that's been messing with me for days.**

**Book Warning: Harry Potter's so called 'mouth filter' does not really exist but does exist, Harry is always a badass, and Hedwig is the loyal kick butt sidekick.**

* * *

**Assignment One - The Boy Who Morphs**

It was a little known fact, but Harry Potter was a Metamorphmagus. It had never been inside the Potter line, but it was later discovered by his parents that he had inherited it from his Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black's side of the family. It was also not noticeable at all, because little Harry had a prodigious level of control over his ability.

He would only 'morph' so to speak around 4 people. Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. It was kept a secret from anyone else, for some odd reason. Even Dumbledore himself did not know, far to busy with the war effort perhaps.

But, then the night of Halloween came. The night where everything changed, and little Harry's life dramatically broke apart and fell into little glass shards. His father, dead. His mother, dying to protect him. His godfather, Sirius being falsely imprisoned. Remus Lupin, depressed and without the ability to care for Harry because of Racism.

Harry was carted off the Privet Drive 4, in the middle of a cold night. There, his whole life changed. No more smiles and hugs, no more lullabies and toys. All that happened now was hits from that mean boy called Duddy-kins, and the blonde horsy woman who screeched at him. It was a bad life, full of neglect and emotional abuse.

But that changed one July night, when Harry had turned 7. It was about 5 PM at the time, and the sky was filled with moody clouds and a humid air. It was obvious that rain was coming, the only thing that mattered now was when. Mothers took their children indoors, and Fathers readied their umbrellas. Of course, for one small boy, he was left in the park.

It began to rain, pouring down on the boys in little see-through droplets. Harry looked to the sky in a sort of awe. Across the park, was a dangerous man being chased by various armed Agents. The man was desperate, and when he saw Harry he lunged for the surprised boy. Grabbing him, he swung Harry around to face the officers.

Placing a knife to Harry's throat, he stayed unnaturally still. The agents following him stopped at the tree line, and started circling the man. "I'll kill him if you don't put the guns down!" Harry was fear struck, and was panicking inside. His magic responded to that fear. His hair began to rapidly change colors, surprising the man holding him at knife point.

One of the Agents took the opportunity to shoot him. Harry panted, falling to the grass with shaky legs. His hair was turning from a vibrant orange to a pure white. One of the Agents, probably a senior walked over to the boy, kneeling. "You alright?" He asked. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded.

"Come on. We'll need you to come with us to get looked over by a doctor." Harry nodded. "Are you insane Rick? He's like a chameleon." hissed one of the agents. Agent Rick nodded, ushering the boy into the official black car. Quickly clipping a wet Harry into the back seat, he opened the driver's door. The man who had hissed earlier got into the passenger side.

"Alright."

...

**5 years later...**

A petite, sixteen year old brunet walked into the gun shop, eyeing the area around her nervously. An older man looked up from the counter, a sleazy aura oozing off of him. "Hello? How may I help you?" The man asked. The brunet smiled nervously. "A lot of the apartments near me are being broken into. I really need something to defend myself." The brunet said quietly.

The brunet looked at a nearby knife, which made the man look at the knife as well. A single well-placed tap and the man crumpled. The brunet smiled slyly, a complete opposite of her demeanor from before. She tapped her ear. "It's done." She said quietly. _"Get out of there and regroup." _With a single blink the brunet was gone, silently apparating away.

Dropping lightly on her feet, the brunet slowly walked out of the alleyway to the black sedan. Opening the door and slowly sliding in, the brunet suddenly morphed and shifted, forming into a 12-year-old boy with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. In the driver's seat was a man in a suit, with tinted glasses. "The video coverage is deleted."

The boy sighed. "This is a _rookie assignment, _my dear partner. Care to _explain?" _The boy asked sharply. The man turned, narrowing his eyes on the boy. "Even if you are one of the best MI6 operatives out there, you still have to do missions. Besides, this is only the first part of the mission." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"That man was a weapons dealer for the underworld, one of the best actually. I'm impressed you got in and out so quickly. The rest of the assignment is to slowly kill off the rest of the organization that man was apart of. _'Alpha', _is a terrorist organization. You have to get rid of it by next January." The man stated.

The boy smiled pleasantly. "I see. Would you care to come for drinks with me?" The now beautiful redheaded woman in her early twenties gave him a seductive look. The man sighed again, wondering what he had done to deserve this. "No. And you shouldn't be drinking alcohol, especially at such a young age." The boy rolled his eyes. "Please. It's not like a can't just get rid of it by replacing my kidney." The man only rolled his eyes behind his glasses, turning the car on.

* * *

**This is a Spy Harry, who has such a prodigious talent with Metamorphmagus talents, that he can imitate and be another human being. Basically, the perfect spy. It would make sense that MI6 would recruit him, even at the young age he is. Plus, this Harry can change sexes - basically being female one day and male the next. He would be bi in this story, because in his different states (Male and Female) - he feels attraction to the other gender, making it perfectly plausible.**

**He is also sort of a kitsune, in a sense. He will have a mischievous streak longer than Russia, and the ability to frame someone else for it. I think this little work will be about the emotional and physical journey Harry will live through. He starts to slowly become closer friends with people, which is what he's trained not to do - as he is a spy. More importantly - Harry is the best, and hubris will bite him sometimes. **

**He also would have to deal with being a trained killer, and always switching personalities while trying not to develop MPD, or multi personality disorder. He also has to deal with a very manipulative Dumbledore, and a murderous Voldemort. This is actually going to have darker themes within the works - where everything is not sunshine and rainbows, and people actually die and people grieve.****The MI6 will play a big role indeed, as Harry is there 'sleeper agent', who slowly will draw other students into spy-like ways. He will perhaps build his own little squad that answer to him as their leader. I don't really know, as there is a lot of probabilities.**

**I'm actually pretty excited about this one - considering that I've never really come across a 'muggle spy' or 'MI6 Spy' Harry with Metamorphmagus traits.**

**Also - if someone wants to take some ideas from the _Tib-bits..., _all you need to do is message me and prove that you have proper grammar/writing skills. I won't give away my ideas just for someone to make a story full of grammar mistakes. That would really annoy me.**

**Anyways, toodles! ~FireKitsune313**


	4. Time's Favored One

**Thank you for taking interest in my book! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', flashbacks, visions, "Ghost Speech"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Time's Favored One **

The Tri-ni-set had three sets that withheld the balance. The Arcobaleno. The Mare. The Vongola. Each one has a curse. The Arcobaleno suffer the fate of balancing Vongola and Mare, making them live in rather short bursts compared to the two other sets. The Mare suffers the fate of knowing and seeing endless alternate realities. The Vongola suffers the fate of seeing time, both future and past. There is a cure, but one lost to the sands of destiny. Perhaps, this generation will find it…

"Tsu-kun? Are you alright?" asked Nana, the mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "I'm fine." Tsuna called, pushing himself off the floor. He had another vision again, one of the Trojan War. Blood, death, and other merciless acts of war covered his vision this time.

Tsuna was fine with it, long since desensitized of it. At first, he would cry at 'random' moments, when in reality he had just seen a woman raped or a man tortured then speared to death. Tsuna felt for them, he really did, but knew he could do nothing. It was in the past, which was forever set to stone.

Tsuna sometimes had visions of when someone tried to change the past. Usually their very existence and future was wiped out. They would never exist, never be reincarnated, never live nor die again. It was usually the duty of the Time Sky to do so. When he was ready, it would be his turn to hold the mantel of time in the Tri-ni-set.

Tsuna was a very mature child, having to grow quickly as he adapted to the horrifying visions he sometimes had. Tsuna could remember everything since he turned 2 as well, a 'perk' of maturing so quickly. Tsuna was a smart child as well, having long since had visions of major breakthroughs, and one was even a vision of Einstein!

But, Tsuna was also considered a no-good student, a side effect of having visions. He had visions frequently, making him lose his center of balance for a split second, making him seem clumsy. He never really knew how to talk to people, knowing his 'maturity' would be considered unnatural.

He made it so that he would stutter, which was very annoying to people. This lead to them leaving him alone, which meant he didn't have to deal with the sheer… sheep mentality his classmates had. Always willing to follow whatever was said, and never really forged their own path.

His dreams were always visions, with the rare visits from various mist flame users. The visions ended when they ended, unless someone besides Tsuna was trying to wake him up. Tsuna also knew that he couldn't be a prodigy or genius, as that would make him stand out at the wrong time.

Tsuna never peeked into the future. Never willingly, atleast. The future was _always _changing. When someone made a decision, a new path called 'The Future' was created, making it almost impossible to get a clear view of it. Whenever someone got a clear view of it, it meant that bad times were coming, and that they _needed _to change it.

On _very _rare occasions one could change the past. It was usually only allowed when the balance of the Tri-ni-set was broken or one of the Tri-ni-set skies fell from 'grace'. These occurrences were rare, almost rarer than seeing a dimension traveler.

"Tsu-kun, I found this pamphlet it the mail." Chirped Nana. Tsuna blinked, grabbing the pamphlet. "I will make your child a leader for the next generation." Tsuna read aloud. He rose an eyebrow, staring skeptically to the paper.

"Mom, this seems like a scam…" Nana waved her hand in front of her, dismissing the sentence. "I already called them!" Tsuna sighed. "Mom…we've been through this before. Don't call or check out a business offer until I check it over." Tsuna chided Nana. Indeed, Tsuna had saved his mom from being scammed many times.

"Ciaossu!" The odd greeting made him blink in surprise. Tsuna's eyes narrowed down, studying the infant. So this was the Sun Arcobaleno...Reborn.

...

Tsuna bumped into Yamamoto, making the two of them fall to the floor. Tsuna smiled weakly. "Gomen...I really wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna said to Yamamoto. Yamamoto only laughed, holding a hand out to him. "It's alright. We all have our head in the cloud some times." Tsuna smiled, accepting the hand.

A jolt went between the two, surprising Reborn who was observing them from above. The two's eyes met, making Reborn freeze in surprise. Orange and Blue eyes met, and a bond instantly formed between the two.

_'So the incident with Gokuderu wasn't a one time thing...A bond this strong within the first meeting? Interesting...' _Tsuna pushed the odd feeling of happiness within him away. "Sorry again." Tsuna apologized. Yamamoto only nodded dumbly, still entranced by the odd feeling racing through his veins. Tsuna looked to the clock. "Hiee! We're late!" Tsuna cried, already scooping his stuff off the floor.

"You're late, which is violating Namimori's rules...I'll bite you to death." The two boys rapidly paled.

...

Reborn narrowed his eyes on his student. He had noticed that the moment's before Tsuna would trip, his eyes would be unfocused, as if he was seeing something else. His blood ran cold the first time he noticed.

Tsuna eerily reminded him of Luce, who would have unfocused eyes when she had visions. She even tripped sometimes when it sprang up, just like Tsuna. But Tsuna's was far more common.

His mind was coming to conclusions he did not like. The Arcobaleno and Vongola were connected through the Tri-ni-sett, as well as the mysterious other set. The Arcobaleno were balance, while Vongola was time. The other set represented Space.

That..._man _once said all the skies of the Tri-ni-sett suffer. The Skies of Arcobaleno suffer the fate of dying young. Yet the Vongola Skies never seemed to suffer from any curse...

"Reborn?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, his eyes so old. They were like Luce's, knowing and ancient. But his were far older than hers...Reborn gave his student a sharp look. Tsuna only smiled knowingly, as if knowing what Reborn was thinking of.

Tsuna's sharp eyes studied Reborn, knowing he was so _close. _Regardless, he wouldn't get his answers today.

...

_Timoteo felt sick._

_They all did._

"You're not serious." whispered Timoteo in denial. Tsuna gave him a somber look. "Vongola's true sin was never their sins against innocents." Tsuna said. Timoteo scanned him over, _hoping, _hoping this was an elaborate joke. "It was the ignorance to the suffering of the Primo's line." Tsuna said.

"Iemitsu never showed-It skips." Tsuna interjected. "From Grandfather to Child. My Grandfather was the one who held the curse until I was born." Tsuna told him. The people listening in were horror-struck. Iemitsu could only clench his hands together, finally knowing why his son was so...odd. "This is the true curse of Vongola. The suffering of the people who would instinctively give everything for Vongola." Tsuna said.

"Give everything?" Timoteo muttered. "It's ironic...the whole of the Sawada line has actually done atleast one thing in their life to benefit Vongola. It seems the love for it was passed down from generation to generation."

"What will happen to you?" Timoteo asked. Tsuna gave him a knowing gaze. "My flames will end me." Timoteo froze, as well as the various listeners. "What?" Tsuna sighed. "Eventually the visions will overwhelm me. Then, my own flames will rebel against me, eventually burning me to death." Tsuna stated. "You..." Tsuna looked out the window, into the distance. "I will die earlier than most of my predecessors. The purer the flames you have, the younger you live." Tsuna said.

"How can you accept that?" Whispered Timoteo. Tsuna gave him a sharp look. "There...is a cure. It has been lost to the sands of time though." Timoteo gave the man he thought of as a grandson a look. "A cure?" Tsuna nodded. "I've only had one vision. It's...the cure to the Skies curse." Timoteo blinked. "Skies?" Tsuna nodded.

"The three skies of the Tri-ni-sett have always suffered terrible fates. The Mare Sky suffers the fate of seeing endless parallel dimension. They eventually go insane from the stress. The Arcobaleno Sky is balance. They have the powers of both of Space and Time, just not as potent or powerful as ours. That's why the live so short. They have to balance both of us. The Vongola Sky eventually burns to death after loosing themselves to the visions." Tsuna said to Timoteo.

"I...see." Timoteo felt decades older. Tsuna turned, exiting the room and revealing all of the listeners. Reborn, Iemitsu, Dino, and the whole Tenth generation guardians. "Tsuna..." whispered Iemitsu. He moved forward, and hugged the teen. Tsuna's eyes widened. A second later he awkwardly hugged him back. Reborn hid his face with his fedora, his eyes darkened. What a horrible fate...

...

"Tsuna..." whispered Yuni. Tsuna glared at her. "Do you know what you've done!?" he hissed. "It's enough as it is you're a traitor, but I thought you wouldn't sink even lower. I guess I was wrong." Tsuna said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Bermuda. Tsuna laughed mockingly. "Yuni sided." he said simply. Bermuda stiffened, before killing intent blanketed the area. The gathered Alliance of Arcobaleno, Shimon, Mare, and Vongola stiffened. "She barely escaped punishment." Tsuna said. "Arcobaleno..." Bermuda growled.

Yuni flinched away, her hair shadowing her guilty eyes. "What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn. Tsuna's eyes were hooded. "You'll learn soon enough." he said, turning away from Yuni.

...

"The Arcobaleno Sky's task is to be balance. They must never agree and side with one of the other skies. Should they side, the Tri-ni-sett's balance will topple and madness and chaos will consume the world whole." Talbot said to the listening audience. Everyone paled in unison. "You mean in that parallel universe...Yuni actually..." muttered Gokuderu. Talbot nodded.

"Tsuna mentioned that she escaped punishment. What did he mean?" Reborn asked suddenly. Talbot sighed. "The Tri-ni-sett must never be unbalanced, nor shall certain sins go unpunished." Talbot said to them. "A Sky betraying their elements is an act considered unforgivable to the Tri-ni-sett. Yuni was willing to sacrifice her own family, Famiglia to the greater good. The only reason she hasn't faded from existence, is the fact she sacrificed herself to revive the Arcobaleno, which redeemed her in the Tri-ni-sett's eyes." Talbot said bluntly.

"Besides...when Yuni sided, she caused the other two immeasurable pain. Now that balance had been destroyed, the one protection they had from chaos and insanity was destroyed. You should be glad that the Tsuna of that time died before he fell, or you would not have liked the consequences..."

...

Tsuna turned his head, looking to an empty seat. "You don't need to hide yourself, Primo." A burst of warm orange flames licked the seat, and the shimmering form of Primo formed. Primo gave his descendant a glance. _"The cure to the curse of the three skies was uniting them...who would have thought."_ Primo murmured, his sharp eyes drilling into Tsuna.

Tsuna merely nodded, a small smile appearing across his face. "I...am happy." he said to Primo. Primo nodded regally, his orange gaze warming._ "Your relatives are currently celebrating in the afterlife."_ Primo said._ "Will you take up the title Vongola Decimo?"_ Primo asked, looking into Tsuna's eyes. "I don't see why not. Besides, someone has to clean up your legacy." Primo gave his descendant a proud smile.

Primo sighed happily. _"Then I can leave Vongola in safe hands. Not that I won't visit..."_ Vongola Primo was dissolving from the feet up. _"Tsuna."_ He said suddenly, already half his body gone. Tsuna looked to his ancestor, only to see the happiest smile he had ever seen on Primo's face.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**I want to make this an actually story, with maybe a sequel or something. This is a mature Tsuna story, because he has to be with his seer abilities. The Arcobaleno are balance, which is one of the reason why the future of the Canon KHR was so messed up. One of the Tri-ni-sett pillars was almost all gone, and the last one was siding with a 'fallen'.**

**I got the idea 'fallen', from seeing Byakuran's flames in the future arc. After all, it really empathized the sheer difference between 'pure' and 'tainted' sky flames, so I just sort of morphed the concept. **

**Tsuna knows he is probably going to die. He is sort of like Reborn in the Arcobaleno Arc - when Tsuna yelled at Reborn for even thinking that way, but flipped with Reborn getting mad at Tsuna for giving up.**

**Yuni - Yuni sided, which makes her a traitor in Tsuna's eyes. When she gave up her whole famiglia for the greater good, Tsuna liked her even less because it goes against a sky's very nature. I'm only bashing her for a few parts of the story, but she eventually redeems herself in Tsuna's eyes.**

**Bermuda's dislike for sky arcobaleno - it sort of makes sense, once you think about it. Perhaps since the first generation of arcobaleno, the sky arcobaleno gets the easy way out. After all, the other arcobaleno either die a dog's death or become Vendice, a fate considered worse than death.**

**Primo line's instinctually liking of Vongola - it's sort of like they are attracted to it. Their ancestor and relative Giotto created it and even damned his line for it by taking the full curse of the Time Sky with him to be passed down his line.**

**Vongola's True Sins - The fact that they are ignorant of the suffering of the Primo's line, which willingly dies every single generation so that their bosses won't have to is the sin. **

**Anyway, this is a sort of depressing fic that will have a really fluffy epilogue. ~FireKitsune313**


	5. Clouded Skies

**Thank you for taking an interest in my stories! ~FireKitsune313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Summary: Dumbledore was a murderer, a sky killer. He had set his eyes on her child, a Lily wasn't going to back down. (In a world where Dumbledore kills young skies, and Lily dies because of that knowledge, and Harry has to stop him while dealing with Voldemort.)**

**Note: This probably won't have _any _Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters, only certain aspects.**

* * *

**Prologue - 46**

Lily Potter was no fool. She was a smart woman, with a keen ability to read between the lines. The moment she noticed Professor Dumbledore's interest in her and a select few other students, she was at first delighted. She tried her hardest to impress him, then she saw his eyes. Underneath the twinkles and grandfather façade was a man who wanted to _kill_ her.

She didn't know why, at first. She didn't know why he looked at her that way, or why people flocked to her. How she could catch the attention of the room with a single gesture. It took her over 7 years in fact. She was a sky. A person with the potential to become soul-fire Active. Sky, the rarest of them all. Skies, the people who draw others in and accept everyone.

Dumbledore was another sky. A powerful one. All of the students he took 'special' interest in were skies. She was a sky. It all revolved around Skies. Then she found out about the special 'quirks', skies tended to have to one another.

_Melding, _it was termed. The action in which another sky takes a younger, less experienced sky under their wings. That was what Lily did with the students that were younger than her.

_Overcast, _the term in which a far more powerful kills another less experienced sky before they could reach their full capacity. That was what Dumbledore was doing.

Lily began to research from the first time Dumbledore entered the school, looking into records.

_46._

46 students had various 'accidents'. To someone who didn't realize what was happening, it would seem like sad accidents. To Lily, it meant that Dumbledore happened to be a serial killer. A serial killer that targeted skies.

_Why didn't she have an accident?_

It had nothing to do with blood, or how popular she was. That was evident when a Turpin heiress died. So why? Lily puzzled over it for months, frustrated.

Soon, she was pregnant. She was there when James told Dumbledore and Minerva. There, she realized. Dumbledore looked eyes with her stomach, a dark glint entering his eyes. Lily never let that realization show. She was a very good actress, you see.

_Her child._

It was all centered around her child. When she felt the child with magic, she felt the tiny flames her little one possessed. _Sky Flames. _Why would he want her child? Lily began to prepare. She was a smart girl, who put up several back-up plans should her and James' will be never read. The Goblins never questioned her, and James never knew of her plans.

No, James was firmly in Dumbledore's camp. He saw him as a man who could do no wrong. Lily on the other hand, knew all about those dirty secrets he had. She began to write everything down, every little incident, every little dirty secret the scumbag had. She was going to give it to the press, so that they could reveal who Dumbledore really was.

It was too bad she died before she could.

Her glassy, green eyes were staring at her child's crib, her hands reaching out to it.

_She had failed. Utterly._

* * *

**This had got to be the shortest prologue I have ever made. Man...**

**This is going to be a _very _dark story. The good guys don't always win, the bad guys kill, and people die.**

**Lily's Role - Lily was a victim. She had realized what was happening, what Dumbledore was doing. Dumbledore knew that as well, and she was taken care of.**

**Lily's 'Diary' will play a critical role in this story. This little book can change the three way war that will be happening and can create a victor. Lily's Diary is what everyone will be searching for.**

**Harry - Harry is a young sky who is like his mother in a sort of way. He has a powerful intuition. He is the third part of the three way war who is trying to tell what is what, and trying to see through lies and deceit.**

**Dumbledore - It has been theorized that skies attack other skies because Flame Active People are more instinctive. Dumbledore is a powerful sky, who is simply taking out the 'competition' before it becomes competition. He knows that he might not live for much longer, even with the Sorcerer's Stone, so he focuses and obsesses over making Harry his successor. He is also a psychopath, who only really became one after the traumatizing death of his sister.**

**Voldemort - A very charismatic psychopath like Dumbledore, but his 'mask' is far weaker than Dumbledore's, so he appears far less saner than Dumbledore, even if Dumbledore is as fucked up as he is.**

**Death Eaters - Brainwashed followers that will die for their cause. Sort of like suicide bombers that work for terrorist organization.**

**Dumbledore's Sheep - Brainwashed followers that admire/worship Dumbledore.**

**Guardians - Harry will have guardians. It is a fact. I sort of know which person will be which, but I'll see how it develops.**


	6. The Beast Inside

**The Beast Inside**

**Summary: Naruko sometimes scared herself. She would just wake up in a place she wasn't there before. That was when she would realize she was covered by blood and several corpses were strewn around her. (Berserker!Fem!Naruko, AU)**

'**/| Prologue |\'**

"_I did learn something about insanity while I was down there. People go crazy, but because it's the best available option at the time." _

_Gabrielle Zevin, All These Things I've Done _

**~Her Dark Side~**

Sometimes, Naruko scared herself. For she knew, something deep within was slumbering, just waiting to be unleashed. A sleeping titan, she likened. The darker side of herself. The one that thrived in the darkness. The one that adored the chase, _the hunt._

The one that liked to play with her victims. The wild beast within, held by slim rusted chains called _patience_. Naruko was afraid of this side of herself, not because it was apart of her, but what it could _do. _

She never remembered what would happen when her darker side came over, but she saw the aftermath. She smelt the drying blood that usually soaked the ground around her. She saw the corpses that were cooling on the floor, each with their own little way of dying.

Then she felt it, the dark, satisfied feeling that curled within her chest, and the feral grin that was on her face. She would feel the beast curl up and slumber, not likely to be awakened for a few more months. She would only pray that it would be even longer, or maybe never wake up again.

_She didn't want to be a monster, after all._

'**/| Incident One |\'**

"_Once we learned of her...quirk, we naturally assumed that it had originated from Kushina, her mother. We were wrong. It came from her father."_

_Jiraiya, The Beast Inside_

**~The Berserker Bloodline~**

A soft, continuous beeping was heard as an older man walked into the hospital room. It was bland and white, with a sterile smell to it. It had a few chairs, some machines, and a bed. Inside the bed was a single occupant - one Uzumaki Naruko.

A tired sigh was heard as the older man sat in one of the chairs, moving his white mane of hair to the side. "It seems your daughter has your traits after all...Minato." Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and S-Class Spymaster of Konoha stared down at his goddaughter.

Over the past year, there had been a rash of homicides, all looking like a wild animal attack. The shinobi force was still recovering from the Uchiha Massacre, so the shinobi assigned the case could not solve it because of the work piling up on him.

Then, more of these 'incidents' as they were termed began to occur. The killer obviously had no preference, because all of the victims had nothing alike...at least not until they caught the killer.

_Uzumaki Naruko._

Should you ask the citizens of Konoha, you would get a barrage of different opinions. Monster, Child, Idiot, Demon, and...maybe you'd get the rare kind, sunshine, sweet. Jiraiya smiled grimly, looking over at his goddaughter's features.

It hurt to look at her. She had her father's golden hair, and his face. But he could see a bit of her mother in her, with the mostly hidden blood red strands of hair mixed with, and the slightly less angled face than her father.

"Jiraiya." Jiraiya looked, seeing the world weary man. "Sensei." Hiruzen walked in, his wrinkled face looking down at her. "The medic said that she had berserker blood in her." Berserker blood in a Jinchuuriki...it was something that had never happened before.

No one knew what Berserker blood would do to a Jinchuuriki, so the Kages tried their hardest to never find out. But it had finally happened. "I believe that she got it from Kushina, perhaps Kushina carried a dormant gene which was activated within Naruko when she was a fetus." Jiraiya shook his head.

"She got it from Minato." Hiruzen froze. "_...What?" _Jiraiya only sighed. "We found out about it after the Bloody Fields." Bloody Fields was the place Minato earned his name, _Yellow Flash. _"All he could remember was a blank space of red. I assumed he had forcefully repressed the memories...but now...I'm not so sure…"

Hiruzen closed his eyes, his thoughts turning to his successor. He had died so young... "She will need to be trained in patience. Can I trust you with that?" Jiraiya merely nodded, his eyes focusing on the slumbering girl again.


	7. Godhood

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Idea - GodHood  
**

* * *

**/|Godhood|\**

**Tsuna wanted to be a weak, _mortal_ human being. He didn't want immortality, he didn't want power, and he sure as hell didn't want Godhood. On top of overbearing divine politics, Tsuna 'apparently' has the destiny of being a mafia boss. He knew he should've ignored that man.**

"I don't _want _to be a_ god!" _Tsuna wailed, fleeing from his 'guardians' two Kitsunes called Naruko and Kurama. "Tsuna-sama, you have to embrace your new self and calm down! You're making a storm pick up!" Naruko called out frantically.

Tsunayoshi - the new Sky God wailed harder and ran faster. In the distant corner of his mind he noted that the Sky did look absolutely horrible, with ominous black clouds and bolts of lightning briefly cutting through the air. But of course, the rest of his mind was simply focused on trying to get the hell away from the two kitsune and back to his mother, or wishing he could go back in time and stop that man from giving up his position so that Tsuna could ascend.

Running through the shrine grounds, the 8-year-old tripped and fumbled over a root of a Sakura tree, before rolling down a hill and stopping near a dock. "Ouch..." Tsuna muttered, rubbing his head and looking down at his clothes in disdain. His clothes - once a elementary uniform was now an ornate and unearthly formal kimono for child, decorated to look like the sunset.

He looked down to see his reflection in the koi pond, and felt his eyes began to shimmer. He had changed since his 'Ascension' into Godhood merely a day ago. He knew there would be changes, but he didn't think it would be so profound. His eyes were no longer a chocolate brown like his mother's. Eyes the color of a sunset blinked back at him. Any flaws had disappeared from himself, scars or otherwise. He was very beautiful, and had an unearthly aura around him.

He sniffled, and a tear fell from his cheek. A single plop of water hit the koi pond, making his reflection ripple, and soon pitter patters of rain dropped onto the koi pond and Tsuna. He had probably caused it to rain because he was crying. Two warm arms wrapped around him and he looked up to see Naruko smiling kindly down at him, an anxious Kurama beside her.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-sama. You'll make a fine sky god. Kurama and I will teach you the ropes of it."

...

Tsuna was quiet, his orange eyes thoughtful as he stared at the other gods and goddesses. The six shifted slightly in their seats and Tsuna gave them a sad smile. "I'm guessing you want to follow Sora?" Ame, the Rain Goddess nodded. She, along with the others and Tsuna made up the Heavenly Gods - the ones who controlled the weather and such.

Tsuna knew that it had been coming for awhile, ever since he had gained his godhood and Sora had disappeared, he knew the other older gods would want to follow Sora. "Have you chosen your successors?" Tsuna felt no hard feelings, knowing that the harmonization bond between Sora and them made them want to follow Sora everywhere.

"Of course." Inazuma, the lightning god rumbled. Tsuna gave them a sad smile, before nodding in acceptance. "I hope you all have chosen good successors." Taiyō the Sun Goddess smiled at him. "Yes, I believe we have." Tsuna turned his head to the setting sun. "I give you permission." He murmured. A breeze went through the room and the gods and goddesses disappeared, leaving Tsuna all alone.

"I hope that you all have chosen wisely." Tsuna murmured, his glowing orange gaze focused on the sun's descent into the horizon.

...

Tsuna sweatdropped, surveying the gods' successors. Only they could pick such a dysfunctional but reliable group...ish. Arashi, the Storm God had gone all the way to Italy for the person he wanted. His successor, Gokudera Hayato did not have the patience Arashi had. It was shown as the red clad God threatened the other's with dynamites and various other bombs.

Ame had chosen the ever smiling Yamamoto Takeshi, who was busy smiling at a hissing Hayato. Despite that, Tsuna knew why she had chosen him. Even before Takeshi ascended he caught Tsuna's attention with his powerful rain flames. And, judging by the Katana on his waist, he was following his mortal's father's path as a swordsman.

Taiyō had chosen the rather loud Ryohei, a boxer and upperclassmen that practically vibrated sun flames. He sighed as he saw the kimono clad boy fist pup with an "Extreme!" spilling from his lips. The Mist God Kiri had chosen one of the shyest girls Tsuna had the pleasure of meeting - Chrome. The girl had shrunken in on herself, looking very uncomfortable in her beautiful kimono.

Inazuma had chosen the brattiest boys Tsuna had ever met, a three-year-old 'Lambo-sama'. The brat was currently snoring in the corner, and Tsuna could only groan at the implications. Kuraduo, the Cloud Goddess chose the scariest person Tsuna had the distinct...'pleasure' of meeting. Hibari Kyoya was currently launching himself at Ryohei, probably planning to 'bite him to death'.

He merely face-palmed, a deep sigh coming from him before his eyes snapped open revealing blazing flames within them. "Silence!" They all shut up, looking at a very agitated Tsuna. Clouds quickly came from the sky around them, thunder booming because of his anger. "You all will learn to live with one another. You are all _gods _now, every single time you get mad something bad happens. Calm down, shut up, and sit down so I can explain your godly duties." Tsuna hissed.

"Wao." Hibari murmured before sitting himself gently down. "Tsuna-sama!" Hayato whispered in awe, sparkles in his eyes as he admired Tsuna. "B-Boss..." Chrome murmured in admiration, admiring the way he made everyone calm down.

...

"W-Who are you?" The man asked, his wide brown eyes staring at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled kindly at him. "I go by many names, but you can call me Tsuna." The man nodded shakily, in awe of the beautiful boy. "What are you doing?" Tsuna asked curiously. The man flushed. "I-I'm a writer. I tell stories on scrolls." Tsuna blinked, before a wide smile made it's way onto his face.

"Ah! I love stories. Would you like to hear some of mine?" The man blinked, before plopping himself down beside the boy. "Yes." He stated with interest. Tsuna smiled. "Have you heard of the Gods of Heaven?" The man gave him a confused look. "Gods of Heaven?" Tsuna nodded earnestly. "There are many of them, each having their own domain. Taiyō is the Sun God, and usually takes on the form of a loud, vibrant boy. He and his sister Tsuki the Moon Goddess make the day go by. Taiyo is the one who likes the mortal world the most and is always visiting, and Tsuki usually has to drag him back at the end of the day for the moon to rise."

"There is Inazuma, the lightning god. He comes down in the form of a lazy, arrogant young man. He isn't actually that arrogant, rather he likes to annoy and anger mortals, but he always has droopy green eyes which is a tell tale sign of his presence. Arashi, the Storm God is inpatient and foul-tempered, but the most loyal to the Sky God of all the other gods and goddesses."

"Sky God?" The man questioned, making Tsuna give him a look of annoyance. "I'm getting there!" He huffed.

"Kiri, the Mist God and Sutā, the Star Goddess are twins. Despite that, they represent yin-yang well, with Kiri being manipulative and sadistic, and Sutā being kind and honest. Sutā is the one that wonders the mortal realm, but her Brother is very protective and is always close behind. That's why it's so easy to find her, a cloud of low hanging mist is always following her about. If you make Sutā cry, Kiri is known to drive you mad in anger."

The man nodded earnestly, a shudder going down his spine as he thought of what monster Kiri might be.

"There is Kuraudo, the Cloud God. He is constantly vying for Sutā's attention, but hates Kiri with a passion. That hatred is shared and it is not unusual for the two to be seen clashing within mortal forms. Hikari, the Light Goddess is always cheerful and adores mortal delights with a passion. She also loves children, more importantly their innocence. It is not odd for her to be in a mortal form working at an orphanage or helping a lost child. Ame is the rain god, who is always smiling and constantly argues with Arashi, the Storm God."

"And Sora?"

Tsuna hummed. "Sora is the Sky God, and the leader of the Heavenly Gods. Whenever he is upset the sky will darken, and when he cries it rains. It is said that he is the kindest, and like to take on an ever changing human form to visit mortals. His duty is to prevent the Heaven Gods from Clashing with the Earth Gods."

"Earth Gods?" He nodded earnestly. "There is around 6 different groups of Gods - The Heaven, The Earth, The Rainbow, The Sea, and The Space." The man had already pulled out a scroll. "Could you tell me about them?" Tsuna perked up happily. "Em." He nodded to himself. "I'll tell you about the first meeting between the Heaven and Rainbow Gods - it was a meeting between Sora and Kurai Taiyō, the black sun god."

"And Sora rescued Niji, the Rainbow Goddess and leader of the Rainbow Gods. The rainbow gods take the form of infants, but they can be seen as adults." He explained calmly. A flash of lightning startled the man. "Has it been that long?" He questioned. "Lambo must be getting agitated." A hum from Tsuna made him turn around, before his eyes widened in shock.

Any sign of Tsuna was gone, it was as if he had never sat down at told the man of his stories. "C-Creepy..." He murmured.

...

The man who had written down the scrolls was called Tora, for his fierce nature despite his love for writing. He had assumed that 'Tsuna' had been a spirit who had told him the tales of the Six Groups of Gods. Of course, it had been merely a year since his encounter with the spirit and his tales were now published everywhere.

"Extreme!" A shout was heard, and the man whipped around before a massive force smacked into him. He groaned, before looking up to see a white-haired boy standing up, patting a kimono down. "I am EXTREMELY sorry." He informed the man, and Tora gave him a simple smile. "It's alright-Onee-san!" A new, honey toned voice exclaimed, and Tora blinked, before a wide blush flashed across his face.

Tora was only 18, and he had never seen a woman like her. Long, almost red brown hair and kind honey eyes that stared down at her brother. "We have to go! We'll be late, again." She said exasperatedly. She was wearing a kimono like her brother, it was a soft purple with silver designs. They were obviously the children of a high-ranking individual.

"We'll miss Tsuna-kun's Birthday!" She exclaimed, making him freeze before turning to look at her. "B-But..." The girl stomped her foot. "No! We have to go! I need to help Chrome-chan with the decorations!" She said, before turning back to him. "Oh?" She questioned, before giving him a curious look. "A mortal who's earned Tsuna-kun's favor?" She asked, before shaking her head and grabbing her brother.

The two burst into flames, his gold and her silver, leaving behind a shocked Tora. "Impossible...don't tell me? Taiyo and Tsuki." He whispered reverently. "Then who was Tsuna?" His mind flashed back to the kind, smiling boy with glowing orange eyes. _'Orange...eyes!' "Sora has eyes the color of the sunset. It is said he's angry his eyes will burn with flames." _

"Tsuna." A deepened voice commented, before he turned his gaze to see another version of the small boy he had met years ago. The boy was no longer a boy, but a beautiful woman wrapped inside a kimono. She was smiling to a man, with black eyes and black hair. _'A foreigner?' _The obviously foreign man smirked down at Tsuna, looming over her.

She softly sighed. "Come on, Reborn. We have to go to our birthday party." The man slightly scowled before pressing a kiss to her cheek, and Tsuna smiled before a breeze went by and the two were gone.

...

Tsuna's near hysterical laughter caught everyone's attention and his Guardians quickly gathered around. "What is it?" Chrome asked, her wide purple eyes looking down at the old scroll in his hand. He was near laughing his butt off. Tsuna handed her the scroll, which she unraveled before she began to giggle. Inside the scroll was the various legends of the Gods - Tsuna-sama, Chrome-sama, Hayato-sama, Takeshi-sama, Mukuro-sama, Lambo-sama, and Hibari-sama, the gods that watched from the heavens.

It told of the journeys they had, of the fights against the 'Wrath God', 'The Two-Faced Tenshi and the Funeral Wrath's', 'The Curse of the Rainbow', and 'Heaven vs. Earth Gods'.

Then he read something that made his cheeks burn. "Tsuna?" Chrome peaked over his shoulder, before she began to giggle again. It was the tale of _The Two Lovers: Sora and Kurai Taiyo._

...

"You're a god?" Tsuna hummed before nodding to the incredulous Reborn. "I didn't _want _to be a God, but the previous Sky God was a bastard and chose me."

...

"Kami-sama..." Tsuna's horrified mutter was heard as he stared at Reborn, who was admiring his new form as a God. "The Black Sun God." A smirk tugged at the man's face, making Tsuna want to back away even more. His ominous, black orbs darted to Tsuna, who was trying and failing at becoming a wallflower. "Hmph." A second later he was leering down at Tsuna, who looked absolutely terrified.

"The Sky God? It suits you, _Dame-Tsuna." _Reborn purred, and Tsuna proceeded to burst into flames before reappearing before a startled group of high-schoolers that gaped in awe towards the beautiful boy. A second later the boy had aged and morphed, becoming a beautiful woman who had darted away barefooted across the Shrine grounds.

A burst later dark, tinged golden flames formed into an absolutely handsome man, who made the high-schoolers swoon before his gaze snapped to the fleeing Tsuna. He tipped his hat to the high-schoolers before _moving, _darting after the increasingly faster Tsuna. "T-That was..." A girl who worshiped at the Shrine whispered in awe. The other girls instantly focused in on her.

"You know that handsome man, Yuri?" Yuri shook her head. "You just saw Sora-sama and Kurai Taiyo, the Sky God and The Black Sun God! Their love story is famous, you know. I believe Kurai Taiyo did something to upset Sora enough to flee to the Mortal Realm!" Yuri exclaimed, leaving the high-schoolers now religious devotees in awe.

* * *

**This is gonna be a drabble fic, with him trying and failing to get away from immortality, the humorous politics of godliness, Reborn the Bringer of Chaos, Him Trying and Failing at Not Becoming a mafia boss as much as he didn't want to be a god, his allies eventually learning of said godhood, his allies becoming gods and him having to deal with their earth shattering (literally) tantrums, and him trolling the mortals that bullied him with bad luck and ominous dreams.**


	8. MUST READ THIS!

**This is an Author's Note.**

I am officially putting every single one of my stories on discontinuation. I am sorry to all of the readers of my stories, but I have discontinued this for 1 main reason.

**People are stealing are stories and making ****_money _****off of them.**

Several different websites across the web are selling are stories and making money off of them, which is not okay.

thebuystock. org

talkfictions. com

fictionavenue. org

thanfiction. org

hmofiction. org

_Remove spaces to go to site._

**These horrible websites are making a mockery of our enjoyment. They make money off of our creations, which we don't have to create! They then go on to say that we have 'profiles' on their websites.**

**We're talking about millions of stories being stolen. This is not OKAY.**

**If you go onto these websites do not try to log in to it if it looks like FFnet. We do not know if they will steal our emails and passwords.**

**Join the protest. Stop this from happening.**

**I don't have a problem with people getting ideas off of my stories, but copying them then using it to make money? That's not cool. Not cool at all.**


End file.
